dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Farming
Farming This guide is made for farming saplings, grass tufts and berry bushes.It will teach you farming techniques from day 1 to 4 and onwards. Saplings, Grass Tufts, Berry Bushes and Pine cones. Saplings, grass, trees, and berry bushes are found in grasslands. In every biome (except rockyland) everything important for survival will be in any biome, it includes mosaic biome, savanna biome, forest biome (living here is not recommended but abundance of trees and mass exploring can lead for large amount of pine cones as long you don't run out of flint) Marsh biome (same as forest but with spiky bushes and no grass but reeds). Your preferred biome would be a Grassland or a Savanna. Grasslands have small amounts of rabbits but fair amount of grass, berry bushes and saplings. Savannas are most preferred. While having no saplings at all you will have an abundant amount of Grass Tufts and rabbit holes. While having only grass and rabbits, savanna have beefaloes which can multiply. You can choose to camp near the rabbits and beefalos. But not too close to beefaloes for they are hostile during the Mating Season which can be seen through their red butts and constant bucking. Day 1 Start out by exploring most of the map. Pick everything you see, enough to have 15 of everything. Not too fast! Craft an Axe with flint and twigs that you found and start chopping down Trees; that's the most important thing you need to do. Stop when you have 9 Log, as it is enough. Chopping more trees is just a waste of time. Once you have finished, carry on exploring, probably will be about dusk, but don't make a campfire. It is better to wait until you have 2 spare clocks until night. That is the best moment to make a fire. Then drop 1 log in the campfire and cook some berries (3-4 along with carrots if you want). Day 2 After night is over, you want to pick more grass and everything too. When you find a savanna, find a good amount of rabbits and make a trap, 6+ rabbits are preferred, so set a trap around many rabbits. Start exploring more. It's about to be dusk and you may have found a rockyland, you have some spare flint? Then make a pickaxe,and mine 11 gold veined boulders that drop gold nuggets .Once you mined enough, make a fire. Cook up 3-4 berries and wait for next day. You may have spare logs, so build a science machine, prototype a Razor (if you need it), a Shovel and Backpack, soon when the day ends prototype a log suit, a spear and it's probably enough. Day 3 And now, You must dig up everything to about 20 (berry bushes is enough to be 15-10). When done,you must explore more of savanna and when you find a forest WITHOUT A ROAD, ''' explore it, it may end up into savanna full of Beefalo! Beefalo are needed to have infinite amount of fuel without wasting logs, free food source (you can make improved farms with that!). But don't set a fire pit near them. set up where you marked a trap, (so you will have rabbits). Make a science machine once again, and chop some trees for logs. It will probably be night, if you are far from camp make a campfire. and cook berries once again you found while exploring. Day 4+ During this day, you may take a little rest from exploring. Go back to the beefalo herd and harvest some manure. Once you have harvested 10-20 you may want to go back to your campsite. Now you must plant your saplings, grass tufts, and berry bushes. Fertillize remember to fertilize everything, especially the berry bushes. After the fertilization you may want to prototype an alchemy engine with your science machine: prototype 4 boards along with 2 cut stone, and make a alchemy engine . After these days. you probably want to harvest more Manure and dig up more tufts along with saplings and fertillize them. You can also prototype Improved Farms to grow Crops ! When you can, you can dig Graves and find gears, you can get an ice box with that. You can make a beebox using 4 bees captured with the bug net, 1 honeycomb dropped by bee hive, and 2 boards. Remember to prototype a razor. The goal is to shave at least 6 Beefalo during summer, in order to make clothes for the winter. Get as many reeds as you can, 40 is enough. You can't never say what you will be able to meet! '''Beware of Hounds ! You can lure them to beefaloes if you are risky or tank them, kite them by your style. Make a crock pot ! 3 Berries and 1 Morsel gained from rabbit make good meatballs ! Day 21+ This is the beginning of the winter. Crops around day 21-23 still grow, but extremely slow, so you don't need to care about crops and grass this winter. If you are low on grass, you probably have 4 silk and 4 beefalo wool you shaved beefalo with,then prototype winter hat in hat section. These days, you probably want to take trips on exploring too, grab meatballs that you got, collect Cut grass you found and explore. In winter, it's dangerous, as you can freeze and die when you don't have fire or have no warm clothing! There is also danger from Deerclops. This is a pain, but he will not come that early, so no worries. When you hear hissing and stomps, run AWAY FROM YOUR BASE!!!! what you need to do is to go to a pig village,you would probably made blow darts by killing Snowbird's with a boomerang and getting hound's tooth from hounds ( you probably did so i guess you're still not dead) To deal with him, the only hope is pigs and yourself, go to pig village when he is chasing you,and let the pigs do the work, pigs are probably dead, so prepare your log suit, spear and football helmet... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! Now with that he is dead due to help of pigs. It's also possible to "tank" him. to do this, build a campfire away from your base, lead him over to it, equip a football helmet and log suit, the best weapon you have and a few more, run up on to his hooves and attack. For some reason, this deals very little damage to you. When doing this, make sure you have some sanity items like jerky or cooked green caps. to be continued... Category:Articles using instructional language